Gremlins 3: I Know What You Ate After Midnight
by Draco Malfoy and Nagini
Summary: Gizmo gets wet at the hands of Greta the Gremlin and spawns thousands of seemingly good mogwai without a sense of time. The mogwai accidentally eat eggs after midnight  which makes them more dangerous . A worldwide gremlin invasion ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Gremlins 3: I Know What You Ate After Midnight**

Chapter 1: Gizmo's Nightmare

Gizmo was happy. He was living in luxury, without gremlins bothering him. He knew Greta was still out there, but she didn't do much harm. The worst she ever did was grab Gizmo and kiss him for half an hour but other gremlins had tortured him. Like Mohawk. And Stripe. They were dead, so Gizmo would always be away from them. He could remember Stripe melting into thick green goo like a videotape playing in his head, but he couldn't remember what happened to Mohawk so well, even though it only happened three months ago. He was remembering all the time he had with Mr Wing and the faintest memories of his siblings and parents. He could recall his uncle had really long ears and was called something like Flappy and he had a twin brother called Wizmo… he could definitely recall that…

"Gizmo, breakfast!" called Billy, but Gizmo didn't come. He was too deep in thought.

"GIZMO!" shouted Billy.

Finally, Gizmo snapped out of it.

"Mogwai!" Gizmo replied. "Foooood!"

Gizmo shuffled to the table as fast as his little legs could carry him, where a large chicken leg was waiting. Hungrily, he licked his lips.

"Gizmo, are you hungry?" asked Billy.

Gizmo nodded.

"You can have the rest of my beef steak," Billy said back. "Don't save it until midnight; you know what will happen."

"Gwemlin," said Gizmo, deep in thought again.

The Mogwai did not want to be a gremlin, so he gobbled up the chicken and the steak as fast as he could.

After the meal, Kate came downstairs to find Gizmo asleep on the dinner table, food all over his face. He was dreaming of the thousands of gremlins melting into puddles three months ago. The next thing that happened was Gizmo doing a dance to a song in his friend's house. His friend's name was Furball. But then his dream turned into a nightmare. Gizmo fell into a swimming pool at the dawn of midnight and multiplied a hundred thousand times and then food fell into the pool. Every single Mogwai ate a bit of the food. Gizmo closed his eyes as the hundred thousand Mogwai turned into a hundred thousand cocoons which spawned a hundred thousand gremlins – which were all coming for Gizmo! The gremlins put Gizmo under a bright light underwater and gave him some food.

Luckily, before the dream got any worse, Gizmo woke up, shivering and shaking.

"What's wrong, Gizmo?" whispered Kate.

"Gwemlins," squeaked Gizmo. "Coming to get me."

"There are no gremlins, Gizmo! It was all a dream!" replied Kate.

And with that, Gizmo curled into a ball and fell asleep again. Little did Gizmo know that he would meet the last surviving gremlin the next day…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greta Returns

The first person to wake was Gizmo. Tonight, he had no nightmares because he was so excited about going for a walk (he didn't know why but he just was).

"BILLY!" Gizmo called. "WAKEY-WAKEY!"

Billy jumped out of bed with a start.

"Whoa, Gizmo!" Billy cried. "Why are you so loud?"

"Walkies," Gizmo squeaked quietly. "Me want walkies."

"Okay, Gizmo," Billy replied even more quietly. "We need Kate to wake up though."

Gizmo nodded vigorously.

Kate was having a lie-in because she was up doing things for Gizmo: cleaning his mess; choosing his favourite TV programme (in Gizmo's case, it was Tom and Jerry); brushing Gizmo's fur when he was asleep (he hated it when he was awake); closing the curtains and countless other things. Gizmo wasn't very happy about that though. It meant that it would be lighter when Kate woke up.

Gizmo shouted a load of random things in Mogwai language in Kate's ear and she woke up.

"Gizmo?" asked Kate wearily. "What do you want now?"

"He wants a walk," said Billy firmly.

"Okay, let's go now!" Kate replied.

Gizmo jumped out of the bed with a joyful "Mogwai!" and walked out of the door before anyone else. It was dark outside and Gizmo was ready, unlike the others, who had just got up. Kate and Billy followed Gizmo. If only they had seen the cloud...

There was a dark cloud in the sky. Not your normal dark cloud, it was in a weird shape. Not a sheep or a cannon or something like that, it was the shape of a _gremlin_. A female gremlin. One that looked lots like – Greta! Anyway, Gizmo, Billy and Kate walked straight past the cloud. If they had seen it, they would have walked back. If they had seen it, they would not have had suffered the wrath of Greta the Gremlin!

Gizmo was walking by himself, and Kate and Billy were far behind. He did not stop; the agile little Mogwai continued to run – until he saw a shadow. The shadow of a gremlin! Gizmo then thought on the idea that it was just his own enlarged shadow until he heard a maniacal laugh where the shadow was. It sounded gruff and feminine. Gizmo screamed "Gwemlin! Gwemlin!" but Billy said back "Don't be scared, there aren't any gremlins around here," but the green, clawed hands of Greta the gremlin had already taken Gizmo.

"Kissy, kissy," growled Greta as her wet lips touched the poor Mogwai. Water is a mogwai's greatest fear and Greta's watery smooching didn't help.

Gizmo screeched and fell to the ground. Billy, luckily ran into the bush where Gizmo was being kissed but it was too late – several yellow boils had formed on Gizmo's back. Billy kicked the gremlin into a nearby pond – but now hundreds of new boils had formed after Gizmo being splashed by gremlin slime, water and Greta's smoochy kisses. Gizmo had got wet – really wet. Suddenly the boils burst open and then everyone was showered in little Mogwai balls that slowly but surely turned into Mogwai. Big ones, small ones, fluffy ones, fat ones, you name them, they were there!

"Gizmo, I'll look after these for you," said Billy soothingly.

All the Mogwai then fell asleep. They thought it was night.

"Come on, little furballs! Follow me!" called Billy and every little creature in the bush woke up followed Billy to the house. Gizmo went faster than usual, because he was worried that Greta would show up again.

She did not, but the postman delivered a note with terrible spelling and handwriting. Gizmo had a small worry it could be Greta's writing at first, but opening it was a terrible ordeal. It smelt like gremlin make-up, which was meant to smell like poo and it had kiss marks all over it. Written in scrawls was:

_I kissed a Mogwai_

_And I liked it_

_Hope the other gremlins don't mind it_

_I kissed a Mogwai_

_Just to try it_

_Tastes of his fluffy (something was written here that even a Gremlin writing expert couldn't understand)_

_Greta_

Gizmo screamed. Other gremlins? She didn't mean – she got wet since last time he saw her? The Mogwai hid in the corner, preparing for the worst.


End file.
